


Fort of Love

by Saku801



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI, Happy birthday Rei you silly cute swim dork., M/M, Nagisa is a sexy dork, Rei is a total cutie dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa decided it was a great idea to hold a surprise party for Rei. He's extremely excited to celebrate his boyfriends birthday. After everyone leaves however is when the real fun starts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Rei-chan!  
> It's a little late... but its sexy so...?  
> I had a lot of fun writing this because well... silly swim dorks in love is my favorite thing!

It was finally the day of Rei’s Birthday. In the weeks leading up to December 14th, Nagisa was more excited about celebrating Rei’s birthday than he was about Christmas or New Years. Rei was never on the receiving end of his banter about celebrating his birthday, as it was a surprise that anything was happening. Makato and Haruka were growing tired of hearing Nagisa talk about celebrating his boyfriend’s birthday. Rin, Sosuke, Ai, and Momo had also gotten roped into the whole birthday thing for Rei.  
The party was being held at Nagisa’s place, as his parents were going to visit family before the new year hit. December 14th happened to fall on a Sunday, so they decided to make it an all-day thing.  
“Almost done?” Nagisa poked his head into the kitchen where Haruka, Makoto, and Ai were.  
“Getting there.” Haruka replied with his usual tone.  
“20 minutes until Rei!” He bounded back to help Sosuke, Momo, and Rin do the decorations. He also had them help with his Christmas tree, as that had yet to be done.  
“Nagisa, calm down.” Rin sighed. “I know you’re excited but tone it down.”  
“How can I when we have the absolute best surprise party planned for my boyfriend?” He pouted in Rin’s general direction.  
“Don’t just stand there and make us do all the work. You help too.” Sosuke barked at the blond.  
“Hehe yeah…” Nagisa laughed and helped put up the remainder of the decorations.  
The table was covered in food made by the three in the kitchen. Haruka and Ai were completing the cake decorations with only five minutes to Rei’s arrival.

***  
Rei checked his watch. 5 minutes to noon. He stood in front of Nagisa’s house. He always liked to be early. He was almost dreading knocking on the door, because Nagisa was surely up to something. He figured it was going to be a birthday party but knowing his boyfriend, things could get out of hand quickly.  
Taking a deep breath, Rei knocked on the door.  
***

“Damn it!” Nagisa bit his lip. “Why do you have to be early todayyyyyyy” He quickly made sure things were ready. Everyone got into position and switched off the lights. He heard a knock on the door again.  
“Coming!” He ran to the door. “Rei-chan!” He opened the door and jumped to hug the one standing there.  
“Wah! Nooo!” And they fell back into the bushes by the front door. “Nagisa…” Rei frowned as the shorter male snuggled him. “Let go…”  
“Happy Birthday Rei-chan!” Nagisa showered his cheeks with kisses.  
“Nagisa…” Rei blushed profusely, as they were outside and his back was in a bush.  
“Sorry!” Nagisa’s cheeks were dusted pink as well as he awkwardly got off Rei and helped him out of the bush.  
“Be more careful…” Rei dusted himself off and ruffled Nagisa’s hair.  
“Yes…” Nagisa smiled at the other as his head was being rubbed. “Now Rei-chan, let’s go inside!” Nagisa grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.  
“You’re really energetic today…” Rei looked suspiciously at the other as he took off his coat. There were no extra shoes at the door except his.  
“Of course! It’s your birthday Rei-chan! And I want to make it the best it can be!” Nagisa winked and hung up the others coat.  
“So then Nagisa-kun, what are today’s plans?” Rei inquired as they walked towards the living room.  
“Well you see…” Nagisa flicked off the lights, leaving the room in darkness. He pulled Rei forwards in the dark.  
“Wah?” Rei was very concerned about what was about to transpire.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The lights came back on and Rei was standing in front of his own swim team, as well as Samezuka’s. Everyone had a party crackers with confetti in it, and let them go as soon as they could see Rei.  
“Wah!” Rei was startled by the surprise. After a moment he blushed a little and walked into the room. “Thank you all…” He seemed embarrassed. All eyes were on him and it was a little intimidating, especially the way Sosuke was staring at him.  
“Here, sit down sit down!” Momo motioned to a seat at the head of the table.  
“Ahh yes thank you. This all looks amazing… You really didn’t have to…”  
“It was all Nagisa’s idea.” Haruka mused in Rei’s general direction.  
“Yep!” Nagisa stood at the other end of the table with a pleased expression.  
“Things are going to get cold.” Haruka mused, eyeing the single saba dish Makoto allowed him to make.  
“Alright! Let’s dig in!” Nagisa sat down and started grabbing food.  
“I’m starved.” Rin smirked at Sosuke as he took the piece of chicken he was eyeing.  
“SO GOOD!” Momo raved while stuffing his face.  
They all happily ate the lunch, then moved onto the cake.  
“Happy Birthday to you~!” They all sang as Nagisa held out the purple frosted cake with candles to Rei.  
“Everyone… Thank you!” Rei blew out the candles in one breath, leaving Nagisa to sigh and put down the cake.  
Presents ensued after cake was eaten. Makoto and Haruka jointly gave Rei a novel set he said he had been looking at for a while. Rin gave him a hand written ticket to come to the Samezuka weight room to train. Sosuke was the cliché one, getting him a gift card. Momo got him a stag beetle catching kit, and Ai freaked out at him for it. Ai got him a set of notebooks with sticky notes and colored pens. Nagisa got him a pair of purple gloves with a single butterfly on the back.  
“Everyone! Thank you so much!” Rei thanked all his friends for the wonderful gifts. He truly appreciated it, as no one had ever done something so amazing for his birthday before.  
“I hope you find things useful.” Haruka mused, as he began to clean up the table.  
“Yes, Haruka-senpai!” Rei smiled warmly, thankful that so many amazing people cared about him so much.  
“Nee nee, Rei-chan!” Nagisa smiled and bumped his shoulder against Rei’s arm.  
“What is it, Nagisa-kun?”  
“Can you stay for dinner too?” He quietly spoke. “I want some… alone time with you.” He leaned up to whisper in Rei’s ear.  
“P-probably.” Rei blushed a little. “I’ll call my parents later.”  
“Great~!” Nagisa gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and bounded off to bother Ai about reprimanding Momo.  
The rest of the afternoon went well, and Rei made sure to personally thank everyone for their gifts. Somehow he promised Momo that he would accompany him in his next hunt for stag beetles. Rin and Rei talked about finding time for Rei to make it over to Samezuka to do some training in the off season, and Sosuke offered to help him develop his shoulder muscles even more.  
Makoto and Haruka were the first to leave, as they had a train to catch going back to the other side of Iwatobi, and Sunday service was cut.  
The Samezuka boys left a while later after they all played a game of old maid. Sosuke lost to Rin, thus was made to agree to buy the rest of the boys hot chocolate on their way home.  
Finally Rei and Nagisa were left alone.  
“That was a lot of fun, nee Rei-chan?” Nagisa smiled at the other male while plunking himself down on the floor beside him.  
“Thank you. I had a lot of fun.” Rei ruffled Nagisa’s hair and looked at the other with a loving expression.  
“I’m glad!” Nagisa snuggled up to Rei, wrapping his arms around the others torso. The two spent a few quiet moments enjoying each other’s closeness.  
“Rei-chan, are you hungry?” Nagisa quietly inquired, poking at the other hand a little.  
“Not too particularly.” Rei responded with his eyes closed.  
“Me either.” Nagisa leaned up and kissed Rei’s chin. “It’s a little cold here. Why don’t we move to the living room? We can get the fire going!” Nagisa excitedly stood up and pulled Rei to the other room.  
“Waahhh ahh okay!” Rei let himself be pulled along. His boyfriend was very whimsical, unlike himself. He liked that though. Things were a lot more interesting when he never knew what Nagisa might try and pull off. Nagisa got the fire going, and set up the glass shield in front of it to protect the floor from stray embers.  
Rei sat on the floor by the fire, watching his boyfriend excitedly tend to it. “I can feel the heat here.” Rei mused with a smile.  
“Good, that’s the point.” Nagisa smiled over at the other, standing up from where he was crouching.  
“I’ll get some blankets!” He excitedly ran out of the room, only to come back a few moments later with a heap of blankets and pillows.  
“Think you got enough?” Rei laughed as he took the heaping pile from Nagisa and set them on the floor. He sorted through them and found a large blanket to drape over their shoulders.  
“Oh!” Nagisa ran out the room again. Rei shrugged and got himself comfy by the fire. Nagisa came back with a book in hand. It was one of the books that Makoto and Haruka had gotten him.  
“Aren’t we going to cuddle?” Rei inquired, a little confused as Nagisa handed him the book.  
“Yeah. But I know you wanted to read it… and I’m a little tired.” Nagisa smiled sheepishly as he began to build a small pillow fort around Rei, making him look comfy.  
“It’s ok if I read it then?” Rei inquired, somewhat enjoying the care Nagisa was giving to him.  
“Of course.” Nagisa leaned over the pile of pillows to kiss Rei on the lips quickly.  
“Thank you…” Rei blushed as he was kissed. Before he could return it however, Nagisa pulled away.  
“I’m going to go make cocoa!” Nagisa quickly scampered out of the room, humming to himself.  
Rei cracked open the new book and began reading it. It captivated him very quickly, and the world of the book dragged him in. He was quite enjoying the novel, but found it becoming increasingly difficult to read the text. The room was slowly getting darker, leaving Rei squinting to make out the text. This caused Rei to look up from the book he could no longer read.  
“Rei-chan~~~” Nagisa called in a seductive voice. He slowly sauntered into the dimly lit room, making sure Rei was looking at him. He wore black lace panties that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. There was a lacey garter belt to match, which was attached to solid black stockings with lace at the top. It seemed however that the lace panties were over top of the garter belt. One leg had an extra strap on it, which held on a small pink remote control. The cord to that control disappeared into the back of the black lace panties.  
“Nagisa-kun?” Rei’s eyes were wide and he was clearly surprised. Nagisa deliberately swung his hips as he walked, and he knew Rei was watching closely. Rei’s cheeks grew redder as Nagisa approached. Rei’s eyes were fixed upon how Nagisa’s half hard length looked through that intricate lace. Every so often Nagisa squirmed a little. The rotor inside his ass was turning him on, and he wanted Rei to see everything. He did a slow turn, walking in a complete circle as he made his way to Rei. He wanted to make sure Rei saw absolutely everything. He blushed a little because of the others intense gaze on him.  
“Happy Birthday, Rei-chan.” He mused in a low tone and kneeled in front of Rei. He wrapped his arms around the other male’s neck, and kissed the tender skin near his ear softly.  
“W-what are you… wearing?” Rei choked out, very confused as to what was going on. Nagisa said he was going to make cocoa and he returned back in sexy lingerie, and Rei was embarrassed.  
“A birthday surprise for... ahh… you.” Nagisa whispered in Rei’s ear, moaning at the vibrations the rotor audibly made in his ass.  
“W-w-wahhh?” Rei was still in the little pillow fort built for him. He rather liked getting intimate with Nagisa but he had no idea how to act in such a situation.  
“My birthday present to you, Rei-chan.” Nagisa lightly bit the tender skin he had been kissing a moment before, receiving a gasp from Rei. “I wanted to surprise you with... mnnn…. something else too.” His hips quivered as the rotor sent vibrations to his prostate. He had his back arched thus his ass was high in the air.  
“I… um…” Rei’s face was hot and red at the sight of Nagisa’s backside, and his words were hesitant and quiet. “Nagisa-kun… are you sure you want to do… something like this? You’re not just doing it … because it’s my birthday are you?”  
“Rei-chan? Why would you… nnn… think I would do this just for you? I wanted to do something fun ya…ahhhhh… know. What other occasion than your birth… hmmmm… day to surprise you. You’re too cute.” Nagisa bit Rei’s earlobe a little. His cock was now dripping through the panties and leaving drops of pre-cum on the floor beneath.  
“Honestly…” Rei breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Nagisa also wanted to do this, and wasn’t doing it out of some weird sense of obligation.  
“So Rei-chan… wanna touch your present?” Nagisa breathed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
“Don’t mind if I do…” Rei finally got over his embarrassment and into the mood. He shrugged off the blanket and moved the book away from them. He pushed Nagisa back a little and kissed him passionately. Their tongues entwined, making lewd sounds as their kiss intensified. Rei shifted their positions, so Nagisa was laying on the now destroyed pillow fort. He squirmed as he looked up at Rei, the rotor clearly against the right place inside.  
“Reiiiii” Nagisa wined while trying to wrap his arms around Rei’s neck with no avail. His plan to tease Rei turned into Rei teasing him, not that he minded though.  
“You’re too cute for your own good sometimes.” Rei mused as he purposely avoided Nagisa’s hands. His own hands however were playfully touching Nagisa’s nipples. Nagisa shivered under the other boy’s touch, as well as the feeling from the toy in his ass. Rei looked at all of Nagisa’s body. Those black panties kept drawing his eye back to the others hard, dripping member. As Rei looked at the others twitching cock, his hands left Nagisa’s nipples and trailed down towards the edge of the black lace.  
“Rei please!” Nagisa gasped. The vibrations against his prostate were not nearly enough to make him cum, but it was very effective at making him hard and wet. Nagisa could see that Rei was also getting hard. His pants were beginning to look tight. He smirked as he watched the other, glad that just the sight of his body could make the other hard as well. “Touch me Rei!” He squirmed as Rei teasingly brushed the skin that met with the black lace.  
“So hot…” Rei licked his lips a little and lowered his head towards Nagisa’s crotch. He kissed the tip of Nagisa’s cock through the lace. He kissed lines up and down the others cock while Nagisa moaned his name over and over again. Rei teasingly sucked on Nagisa’s balls, purposely teasing the other.  
“Properly Rei! Please!” Nagisa wined once more. His legs were spread wide, and his hands clenched blankets. He had never been stimulated so much without a release and it was driving him crazy.  
“Sweet Nagisa…” Rei kissed the tip again with a smile. He then slowly slid the lace panties downwards. “Close your legs.”  
“Ohh… Reiiiiii…” Nagisa did as he was told and Rei took off the panties. They were put on over the garter, so the straps and socks remained in place.  
“Let me continue…” Rei teasingly touched Nagisa’s dick with one hand, as his other fumbled with his pants to undo the zipper. He breathed a sigh of relief once his pants were undone. His cock tented his boxers, causing Nagisa to moan louder at the sight.  
“Rei… Put something in… I can’t take it!” Nagisa ordered. The male’s voice was higher than usual, and it was clear the prolonged feelings were taking their toll on his consciousness.  
“Alright.” Rei swallowed hard. He was clearly very turned on by his boyfriend beneath him. Rei reached to the control of the rotor and turned it off.  
“Ohhh…” Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief at the sensations of the small toy stopping. They were becoming too much for him to handle against that sweet spot in his ass.  
“You alright?” Rei inquired while pulling out the pink egg.  
“Yeah… Just… too stimulating.” Nagisa patted Rei’s head, as that was all he could reach.  
“You’re so… wet…” Rei commented due to the rotor being extremely slippery.  
“I already put lube in…” Nagisa grinned sheepishly.  
“So considerate…” Rei crawled over Nagisa and kissed him. Rei’s tongue greedily explored Nagisa’s mouth, and Nagisa reciprocated the action, giving Rei no reason to stop their passionate affections. As they kissed, Rei inserted fingers into Nagisa’s cavity to stretch him out to accommodate his cock.  
“Wahhh….” Nagisa moaned into the kiss. His walls were extremely sensitive due to the rotor’s constant vibrations. Rei had three fingers inside Nagisa before long, giving him a prostate massage as he stretched him out. Nagisa’s noises grew too much for the kiss, and Rei broke away. Instead he kissed Nagisa’s neck while he thrust in his fingers as much as he could. The garter and socks were still in place on Nagisa, which added to the sexy atmosphere.  
“Rei its fineee.” Nagisa pushed Rei’s head up a little. “I’m fine! Put your cock in me!” Nagisa’s sexy expression sent Rei over the edge and he swallowed hard. It was rare for Nagisa to beg which made it special in addition to being extremely hot.  
“Too sexy…” Rei took his fingers out of the other male and shoved his boxers down as far as they would go. He was in too much of a hurry to bother taking off his pants and boxers, so they rested on his thighs.  
“Take me, Rei!” Nagisa reached up and successfully put his arms around Rei’s neck this time. Nagisa pulled Rei down into a heated kiss. Rei guided his cock towards Nagisa with his hand as their kiss continued. Rei was nearly at his limit as well. He broke their kiss and smiled. Seeing Nagisa all worked up really turned him on. Rei slowly pushed his dripping cock inside Nagisa’s stretched hole, quietly moaning as he felt the hot walls suck him in. He could feel Nagisa’s breath against his skin. He could clearly see Nagisa’s sexy begging face. Rei was glad his glasses were still on, as Nagisa writhing beneath him was a glorious sight. It was rare for him to wear glasses during sex because they got in the way of kissing.  
“Beautiful, Nagisa.” Rei breathed as he slowly began to thrust. Nagisa’s insides were hotter than usual today. Everything seemed hotter than usual today, and Rei found himself loving it. “You’re wonderful.” Rei gave Nagisa no time to respond, as he kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth at the same time as slamming deep into him.  
“Uwaaaa!” Nagisa yelped into the kiss while his nails light dragged against Rei’s back. The quick thrust caught him off guard as Rei’s cock pressed against his already overstimulated prostate. Rei slowly pulled back out, and thrust back in again. Nagisa’s noises intensified in the kiss until he could no longer respond to Rei’s motions. Desperately Nagisa clung to Rei as the thrusts quickened. Rei resisted the urge to close his eyes in pleasure for the rare chance to actually properly see Nagisa’s face. This only made Rei’s motions more erratic and urgent. He couldn’t control himself at the clear sight of his lover.  
“Reiiiiiiii” Nagisa called out nearly breathless, clawing at Rei’s back. His socked legs crossed behind Rei, pulling him closer and forcing him to thrust deeper. The stimulation was too much for him. The feel of Rei’s cock relentlessly pummeling his overstimulated walls and prostate was getting hard to handle, and his climax was quickly approaching.  
“Nagisa. I’m almost…” Rei looked down lovingly at the other male, whose eyes were nearly closed. Nagisa smiled up at the other and pulled him into a quick kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, as Rei’s erratic thrusting sent Nagisa over the edge. He came all over their chests while yelling Rei’s name in ecstasy.  
“Ahhhnnnnn~! Nagisa!” Rei called out as he felt Nagisa’s inner walls clamp down hard on his cock. He was balls deep in the other, and the feeling sent him over the edge as well. He moaned as his cock was milked by Nagisa’s greedy, twitching ass. Rei’s breathing was heavy and labored. Nagisa huffed beneath him, thoroughly satisfied. “Wonderful…” Rei breathed, as he cast a loving gaze downwards.  
“Yeah…” Nagisa nodded with a smile.  
Rei slowly pulled himself out of Nagisa and kissed him on the forehead. They both lay on the destroyed pillow fort as the fire crackled a ways away. Rei’s heavy breathing calmed slowly. Nagisa could feel Rei’s cum dripping out of him, but he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend just yet. He gently kissed Rei’s neck, slowly leaving a mark on him. Their chests were sticky with Nagisa’s seed but they didn’t seem to mind.  
“Nagisa…” Rei said after a while.  
“What is it, Rei?” Nagisa questioned, grasping the others hand lightly.  
“Panties go under the garter belt, not over them.” Rei smirked.  
“S-Shut it!” Nagisa frowned. “Easier to get them off!”  
“I’ll show you properly next time how it works.” Rei laughed, reaching up to ruffle the others hair.  
“Fine…” Nagisa pouted while lying beside his boyfriend.  
“Also, thank you for the most wonderful birthday.” Rei turned his head to the side and kissed Nagisa on the forehead once more.  
“I think you missed.” Nagisa smiled at his boyfriend. His cheeks were a light shade of pink.  
“Maybe I did…” Rei smiled and blushed back. Rei then kissed Nagisa’s lips properly and slowly. Their loving kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Slowly the both of them stopped kissing, instead looking each other in the eye.  
“I hope to make sure you have many more wonderful birthdays, Rei.” Nagisa smiled.  
“I.. I love you, Nagisa.” Rei put am arm around his boyfriend.  
“Rei! I love you too! Happy happy happy Birthday!” Nagisa curled up into the others embrace. They lay there together in the pile of pillows and blankets, and Rei’s mind wandered to thoughts of how he could make Nagisa’s next birthday as enjoyable as his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this birthday smut to Rei~!


End file.
